


Slushy Science Boyfriends

by dytabytes



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a high school!AU with Newt and Hermann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slushy Science Boyfriends

"Do you think they're gone?"

Newt peers out through the window of the gym shed, keeping an eye out for the football team.

"Nnnno, they're still hanging out there."

"Drat." Hermann slides down to the ground, curling his knees up against his chest. "I guess we're stuck here for a while."

And isn't this just perfect. He's hiding in the back shed of his high school track field with the boy whom he thinks he might like (or hate, depending on the time of day), covered in some flavor of red slushie. And it's coming on November, so he's shivering despite himself.

"I absolutely *hate* jocks."

"Yeah, same here." Newt runs a hand through his hair, then makes a face when his hand comes away blue with slushie ice. "Geez, if I didn't already hate Glee for messing around with some of my favourite songs, I'd hate it for making this slushie thing a thing." He licks his fingers and fumes more. "They didn't even get a good flavor. I mean, blue raspberry! Who eats blue raspberry after they figure out that it's made of beaver ass?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't particularly enjoy high fructose corn syrup and artificial flavourings, myself." Hermann tries to tuck himself into a tighter ball as he sinks deeper into misery. "Maybe I should just go out there and let them do their worst. I'm already filthy. What more can they do?"

"Uuuuh, no man, you don't wanna do that." Newt sits himself down beside Hermann, holding a hand on his shoulder to keep him there. "They'd throw you in the dumpster, and today was fridge clean-out day for the cafeteria. You'd probably get cancer or dysentery or something else that you get from coming into skin contact with that stuff."

Hermann wrinkles his nose with distaste. "I guess I'm stuck here, then, fated to die of hypothermia while soaking in slushie of unknown flavour."

And that, of course, is when Newt crosses every common social boundary, wipes his index finger across Hermann's cheek, and sucks on it. "Pretty sure that's cherry, so we know what kind of red you’re covered in. And hey, I'm tubby enough that I'd probably be an okay heat source." He hesitates, and his face flickers to a less self-assured expression. "I mean. If you don't mind huddling up for warmth or whatever."

The heat of his blush is spreading through Hermann's ears. Somehow he manages to muster up the courage to say, "Ah, no. No, I don't. Mind."

“Cool.” It’s cliche, but Newt’s grin really does seem to light up the shack as the two of them shuffle closer together on the ground.

Newt slings his arm around Hermann's back, and Hermann lets himself relax into the welcome heat of the other boy.

“That a little better? Maybe?”

“A little bit.”

Certainly Hermann’s shivering less now that he’s tucked up against Newt’s side, but he’s got another problem in that he can’t stop glancing over at Newt. He tries to keep from staring, but that just means that he starts noticing more things about the other boy, like how long his eyelashes are, or how pink his tongue looks when it flickers out to swipe at the corner of his mouth. He’s so preoccupied with Not Looking that he almost misses when Newt clears his throat.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I, um…” And he’s not sure because of the dim light, but Newt looks like he’s blushing now. “I just wanted to say that it was cool of you. To help me stand up to those guys. I mean, you didn’t have to do that.”

“As if you deserved to be harassed for something as simple as wearing a rainbow on your wrist.” Hermann snorts, offended at the thought. “I couldn’t see them pushing you around and just walk away. I do have a soul, you know.”

“Hah, I figured, but still. Thanks. It was pretty awesome.” Newt ducks his head, runs his hand through his hair again, heedless of the fact that it just pushes the blue streak farther over his temples. “And, I mean, it’s more than me wearing a rainbow? Rainbows are cool and all, but it’s actually more than just a fashion statement. I’m totally queer.”

“Oh.” Hermann flares his nostrils and huffs, surprised at Newt’s easy admission of something that had weighed heavy on Hermann’s mind for months. “I… okay.”

Newt glances at him through the corners of his eyes. “So, uh, guess you changed your mind about being glad you helped me and stuff?”

“No!” Hermann shakes his head furiously. “No, but... does that mean it might be alright for me to kiss you?”

The words feel strange in his mouth, and he feels like he might explode with fear and embarrassment both, but then Newt laughs and slumps down, apparently relieved.

“Yeah! I mean, wow, I was hoping you might say that, but I didn’t want to assume and you should totally, um. Kiss me. If you want.”

Instead of replying with words, because he’d probably end up saying something stupid, offensive, or both, Hermann leans in and presses his lips to Newt’s. They’re as soft as he thought they’d be, warm too, and sticky with what he assumes must be blue raspberry. It really doesn't taste as bad as Newt made it out to be.

“Mmm, okay, cherry’s definitely not a bad flavour on you.” Newt grins against Hermann’s lips as they kiss more, and Hermann never thought that Newt would be so talkative, but then, he’d never thought that he’d ever have a chance to be necking with him either, so there’s that.

He doesn’t know how long they sit there, curled around each other in the dark, but he does know that his shirt is out of his pants, and Newt’s is halfway unbuttoned when a knock rattles the door, and Coach Pentecost’s voice booms through the shack.

“Is anyone in there?”

Newt emits a high-pitched shriek and freezes, clinging on to Hermann at the same time that Hermann tries to shove the two of them apart for some semblance of propriety. They end up tumbling over each other onto the floor as Pentecost pokes his head in and raises an eyebrow.

“Ah. I heard that you two might be in trouble out here, so I came out to check. I guess I didn’t need to…?”

“N-no, sir, but thank you, sir.” Surprisingly, it’s Hermann who manages to find enough voice to speak. “It was thoughtful of you to come looking for us.”

Newt nods frantically in agreement as Pentecost eyes them with amusement.

“Well then.” He nods and waves. “Be safe, boys.”

And then he backs out, letting the door close behind him.

They sit in silence while they catch their breath, relieved that things didn’t go farther south than they did.

Finally, Newt manages a short laugh. “So I don’t think I’ll be able to manage a boner again ever. What about you?”

“Quite frankly, I’m surprised that my testicles haven’t forever retracted back up into my body.”

The two of them share a glance, then burst out laughing.

“So can I walk you home?” asks Newt as the two of them stand up and start straightening their clothes up to the best of their ability.

“Yes.” Hermann shyly reaches out and twines their fingers together. “I think I’d like that.”


End file.
